


Creek Week 2019

by Canela_Coffee



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Baker Tweek, Baker Tweet Tweak, City Boy Craig, Cowboy Tweek, Creek Week, Creek Week 2019, Dancer Tweek, Fictional Religion & Theology, Flowers, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Nerd Craig Tucker, Number Neighbors, Sharing a Bed, Shoujo, Shounen, Summer Fling, Tattoos, Texting, YouTuber Tweek Tweak, god Craig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2020-12-28 02:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21129581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canela_Coffee/pseuds/Canela_Coffee
Summary: Creek Week 2019 people!Day 1: RoommatesDay 2: Summer FlingDay 3: Sharing a bedDay 4: Mythology/ReligionDay 5: FlowersDay 6: TextingDay 7: Long distanceBonus: Shounen/Shoujo





	1. Day 1: Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own South Park
> 
> I just love Nerdy Craig and Tattooed Tweek. So I wrote an AU about these two being roommates and being gay for each other! XD
> 
> Enjoy!

In Craig’s third year of undergraduate, he made the decision to find an apartment and a roommate. It was cheaper than the dorms and even though it would be awkward to live with a stranger, it would help with the rent. However, the last person he thought he’d room with was a jittery guy named Tweek Tweak. Tweek Tweak was a tall, blonde, and tattooed twenty-one year old. He looked like he was studying to be a tattoo artist, rather than a baker with the amount of tribal tattoos that decorating his arms. Craig’s the total opposite. Only an inch or two shorter, he wears his blue hoodie, chullo, glasses, and he had a lanky frame. Tweek smells like vanilla, while Craig smells like textbook. Tweek’s studying at culinary school, while Craig’s studying to be an engineer.. Tweek prefers birds, while Craig prefers guinea pigs. They are opposites, but that doesn’t mean that they dislike each other. 

They enjoy playing video games with each other, Tweek cooks and bakes their meals and desserts, and Craig helps with any technology problems around their place. There was only one issue that Craig has with Tweek: he has a crush the size of Texas on the blonde. It started out small: he would notice small quirks Tweek had, he would become mesmerized by Tweek working in the kitchen, and he thought the room would just suddenly light up when he entered the room. Then it grew bigger. Craig realizes he wants to see Tweek every morning when he wakes up, he wants to ask how his day went, he wants to eat his home-cooking everyday, and he wants to kiss Tweek. 

Jesus Christ, he was screwed. Tweek is only making it worse each day. Sometimes, he'd blush at Craig like crazy, other times his hand would rest on his shoulder, and for some reason, he was hugging him more! Why?! Craig both loved and hated it. He loved it because Tweek was touching him, but he hated it because he wanted Tweek to push him against a wall and have his way with him. Jesus Christ, he was so screwed. Now, here they are playing Smash Bros. and Tweek’s sitting so close to him. Bowser won’t be able to defeat Rosalina if Tweek doesn’t stop inching closer to him with each hit.

“Wow Craig, you suck at playing Bowser,” chuckles Tweek.

“Shut up. I’ll play who I want,” he mutters, blushing.

“Yeah, well Rosalina’s kicking your gay spiked ass to the curb,” the blonde responds as his character throws Bowser off the stage.

“Well, I didn’t expect someone to play the princess characters with such power and skill,” Craig mocks with a chuckle.

“Please, princesses rock,” Tweek saiys as he tries to hit the smash ball. “And also, she’s queen.”

Craig blows a raspberry as he tries to keep his composure. Tweek continues to inch closer to him that the scent of vanilla is getting stronger. Damn Tweek and his sweet smell and strong arms. Speaking of strong arms, their shoulders are now touching.

_When did this happen?!_ Craig thinks in panic as he tries to focus on the screen.

Now, Tweek seems to be putting some of his weight onto Craig’s shoulder. He’s panicking now and he knows his nerdy ass face probably resembles a tomato right now. How is Tweek still able to stay calm and keep kicking his ass at Smash Bros., when Craig feels like he’ll explode at any minute? Craig tells himself to relax as he focuses on his last life. He needs to keep calm and kick butt. Just keep calm and kick butt. Just--

Craig feels soft lips touch his neck and he drops his console. In the back of his mind, he can hear the announcer shouting, “Game!” He lost, but he’s too frozen at the warm lips still resting on his neck.

“You lose,” Tweek says against his neck.

Craig jumps back at those words that he hits the edge of the couch, almost toppling over.

“Oh God! Craig! Are you ok, man?” Tweek shouts nervously.

“What the fuck, man! Did you just do that to win?” Craig shouts angrily all of a sudden.

If Tweek is just messing with him, he swears he’ll hit him. Tweek may be a hot baker with a sunshine smile that puts puppies to shame, but if he’s pulling a douche move like that, Craig won’t forgive him.

“What? No! I just thought…” Tweek trails off, looking away in nervousness.

“Thought what?” Craig says, angrily. “That I’m easy? That just because Craig’s gay ass is near a guy, he’ll cave into anything? Huh?”

“No! God no! Fuck! It ugh! I just… I just,” Tweek fumbles.

“Just spit it out!” Craig shouts, letting his anger take a hold of him.

“I just thought you felt the same way!” Tweek shouts, blushing.

Silence fills the room at the blonde’s confession.

“Huh?” Craig utters idiotically. 

“Dude, look. You’re really cute. Like super cute in your own little nerdy way. I just love the way you adjust your glasses, the way you enthusiastically talk about space, and how cute you look when you play with your guinea pig, Stripe!” Tweek says quickly. “Plus, I thought you felt the same with the way you look at me.”

“Wait,” Craig says, blushing. “How do I look at you?”

“Forget it man. It’s obvious that you don’t-”

“Tell me how I look at you,” Craig interrupts.

Tweek blushes and looks to the side.

“I thought you looked at me as if I held the sun in my hands. The way you just gazed at me when I would work in the kitchen was like everything I touched was magic. It’s super cute and made me wonder how anyone could look at me like that. Jesus Christ man. I tried to give you hints by holding you more and touching you more. But now, I guess I was dead wrong. God, I’m so stupid. I should just leave right now and-”

Tweek is cut off when Craig crawls over to his side of the sofa. He puts his blushing face close to Tweek’s as he tries to maintain eye contact.

“God, why am I so fucking obvious?” Craig asks to no one in particular.

“Huh?” Tweek questions, a little confused.

Craig’s blush increases.

“You’re not stupid… and you’re not wrong,” he murmurs.

Tweek smiles widely that Craig thinks he’ll be blinded by how bright it is.

“I do like you,” Craig says as he pulls down his chullo to cover his eyes.

He can’t look at Tweek anymore without embarrassing himself. However, he feels the same lips peck his nose and Craig feels himself getting warmer.

“God you are so cute, you nerd,” Tweek chuckles as he takes off Craig’s chullo.

Craig says that he’s not cute, but Tweek ignores him and quickly pecks his lips. Craig blushes even brighter and Tweek hugs him, bringing him close to his chest.

“You’re mine now, you cute ass nerd,” the blonde says as he kisses Craig’s hair.


	2. Day 2: Summer Fling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Summer Fling
> 
> Ever since the Shots episode came out, we all screamed in fangirl at Tweek in his cowboy/outlaw outfit.
> 
> So this AU is about Cowboy Tweek and City Boy Craig being gay for each other XD
> 
> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own South Park

Craig Tucker loves his Grandmother; he really does. What he did not love was spending his summer with his sister at her home in the countryside. Sure, he came from South Park, which is a total backcountry town, but Grandma’s place felt even smaller. It’s mostly country, barely any chain companies, and almost everyone knew everyone. Similar things could be said about South Park, but Grandma’s place felt even more cramped and intrusive. Plus, it’s boring being here. He wasn’t eight years old anymore, where he could just play in the dirt. He’s seventeen and almost done with high school. Grandma however, decides one way to beat the boredom is to take them to the rodeo.

“It’ll be fun,” she says smiling. “Plus, there are many kids both you and Tricia’s age that’ll be there.”

Craig resists the urge to roll his eyes and nods instead. Once Grandma pays for their tickets, they sit in the stadium to watch the shows. He has to admit, it isn’t too boring because it‘s fun to watch the cowboys try to stay on the backs of horses or bulls. Once one act finishes, the cowboys prepare for the next event.

“Oh Craig,” says his grandmother as she holds onto his arm. “You’re going to want to see this.”

Craig gives her a confused look until the announcer begins to speak.

“All right folks. We got ourselves a real treat here. For this year’s calf roping, we have our youngsters event. Introducing our five year champion, who has a record of exactly 5.5 seconds for the fastest rope. Everyone give it up for Tweek Stone and his horse Sugarbelle!”

The crowd explodes into cheering the moment the calf is released. Craig barely blinks before a flash of brown and blonde zip through. The calf shrieks the moment the rope is around its neck and a blonde teenager jumps off and quickly fastens its legs together. The crowd cheers even louder as his time displays five seconds. Craig stares at the young cowboy. Tweek Stone has wild blonde hair, jeans that fit him so right, and a smile that could melt any heart as he swings his cowboy hat around. Craig’s mouth becomes dry at the beautiful sight.

“Tweek is such a sweet boy,” his grandmother sighs, interrupting Craig’s ogling. “His parents own a few acres of land for their ranch and farm. Such a sweet family.”  
Tricia smirks at her brother and he flips her off.

“Hey Grandma, why don’t you introduce him to Craig? Craig could use a boyfriend.”

“Fuck off Tricia!” he bites back as he blushes.

“Well, I don’t think Tweek is seeing anyone. Maybe I should introduce you two,” his grandmother says with an innocent smile.

“Grandma!” Craig shouts in embarrassment. “Please stop!”

\---

Needless to say, Craig’s grandmother could not find Tweek after the event, which relieves Craig. The last thing he wants his grandma to do is embarrass him in front of the cute guy with her ‘help.’ While Craig is happy that his grandmother was supportive of him when he came out, she acts just as embarrassing as any grandmother that tries to set up their single grand children with other single kids they know. However, Craig has a different reason to dislike the next day. Early in the morning, Grandma decides to wake them up for the farmer’s market. Craig and Tricia are not morning people, so they are practically zombies on the car ride over there. Once she parks, she hands them reusable bags.

“If you see something you want for breakfast, go ahead and buy it, Some of the stalls sell fresh baked goods.”

Craig slowly walks around the stalls, still trying to wake up. He let his nose guide him to whatever smelled better. Instantly, his nose picks up a heavenly scent that he has to follow. Avoiding bumping into people, his half asleep ass made it to the stall.

“Would you like to try one of my baked goods, city boy?”

Craig opens his eyes to retort back at the remark, but his mouth just stays open in shock. In front of him, dressed in a long sleeve plaid shirt, jeans, and a green apron, is Tweek Stone.

“You know if you keep your mouth open like that, flies will get in there, city boy.”

Craig quickly closes his mouth and blushes.

“I’m not a city boy,” he mutters.

_Smooth Craig. Real smooth,_ he berates himself mentally.

“Well, I ain’t seen you around here, so I thought you were from the city. Most extended relatives come from there,” Tweek responds with his adorable accent. “So where ya from if you ain’t no city boy?”

“South Park,” Craig says as he tries to look at the baked goods instead of ogling Tweek.

“South Park?!” Tweek squeaks out in surprise.

“Yeah,” Craig says, “Guessing you’ve heard of it?”

“Who hasn’t? For starters, y'all had a Mecha Barbara Striesand attack your town, ya started a war with people from Jersey, and somehow y'all summoned Cthulhu.”

Craig groans.

“Yup, that’s home,” he says.

“Well, there’s that,” says Tweek. “And I’m guessing you’re the elderly Mrs. Tucker’s grandson? She’s the only one with relatives from South Park.”

Both boys look at each other before laughing.

“You could of just started with that cowboy,” Craig says, chuckling before realizing what he called Tweek.

Tweek just laughs his sunshine laugh.

_God I’m so fucking gay,_ Craig thinks, embarrassed.

“So what’s your name, city boy?”

“Craig Tucker.”

“I’m Tweek Stone. Nice to meet ya.”

“Yeah,” Craig responds, blushing. “I saw you last night.”

“Oh! You were at the rodeo? Cool!”

“Yeah. Gotta say man, you’re quick with that rope.”

“Well, when you live on a ranch, you get a lot of practice. That and Sugarbelle is the best horse a boy could ask for. So, you wanna get something?”

Craig looks around at the assortment of baked goods. There are muffins, breads, cookies, jams, jellies, etc.

“Made the baked goods myself. My mom and sisters made the jams and jellies."

Craig feels like his heart is going to explode. Hot, blonde cowboy could also bake?! Could this guy get any more perfect?

“Here, try this,” Tweek says, handing him a muffin. “It’s a blueberry muffin with a lemon zest.”

Craig carefully takes the muffin from Tweek as their fingers brush each others. Craig took one bite it he feels like he’s in heaven. The muffin is so moist and not overly sweet or tart; it’s just the right amount.

“Oh my God,” Craig moans at the taste.

“Good huh?” Tweek chuckles.

Suddenly, Craig hears the shutter sound of a phone camera. He turns to the source and sees Tricia, holding up her phone with the biggest shit eating grin.

“Tricia, fuck off!” he exclaims, flipping her off.

She sticks out her tongue and flips him off as well.

“Craig! Tricia! Don’t be rude,” shouts their grandmother, who quickly walks over to the stall. 

“It’s fine Mrs. Tucker,” Tweek says with a chuckle. “Ya here to buy some more strawberry jam?”

While the two talk, Craig continues to glare at his sister. He was doing just fine talking to Tweek and she just had to ruin it! Grandma however, decides it’s time to keep moving. She pays for an assortment of jams and Craig’s muffin before she tells them to follow her. Craig doesn’t want to go though. He wants to keep talking to Tweek! But at the same time, he doesn’t want to sound desperate or make a fool of himself.

“Hey, Tweek right?” says Tricia, interrupting his thoughts.

“Yup,” Tweek responds with that cute smile.

“You know if there’s anything to do around town? We’re going to be here all summer with Grandma. So what’s fun?” she asks.

“Well, I can’t really name any thing from the top of my head-”

“Great!” Tricia interrupts. “You and Craig should exchange numbers. If you think of anything, you can text him.”

Craig wants to simultaneously murder and hug his sister; a pretty common feeling within the Tucker family.

“Yeah, no problem,” Tweek says as he whips out his phone. “What do ya say, city boy?”

“Uh,” utters Craig in shock.

“He loves that idea,” Tricia interrupts, saving him from further embarrassing himself.

Craig quickly takes Tweek’s phone and types in his number.

“Hope to see ya around, city boy Craig,” Tweek says, chuckling lightly before getting back to work.

Craig feels like he’s on cloud nine as he walks back with his sister to Grandma. Holy Shit, Tweek has his number! His phone vibrates and he quickly grabs it, hoping that it’s from Tweek. However, the text is from Tricia. It’s the picture she snapped of him and Tweek while he ate a muffin. Tweek’s giving him that adorable smile in the picture too. Underneath it, is another text that says, ‘You’re welcome.’ Craig so does not save that photo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this AU. 
> 
> Also, for those of you that noticed Tweek's new last name, that's for two reasons. One, it's a reference to his voice actor, Matt Stone. And two, he's adopted into a new family in this AU. More will be explained later this week.
> 
> You guys are going see more of these two for Creek Week!


	3. Day 3: Sharing a bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: sharing a bed
> 
> Tweek overhears teenagers at the coffee house talking about sharing a bed.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own South Park

It’s a normal day at Tweak Bros. Tweek is sweeping up, while his parents work the cash register and coffee machines. There usually isn’t a lot to clean up, save for some sugar or dirty napkins on the floor. However, that didn’t mean that there aren’t rude and trashy customers today. The ones Tweek hates the most are loud high school kids. They are always very vocal about the latest gossip, they never clean up after themselves, and some of them like to pick on Tweek and call him a spaz. 

Speaking of which, a group of four teenage boys have decided to visit the shop and do just that. They’re being loud, they eat like pigs, and they throw balled up napkins at Tweek. Tweek wants to kick them where it hurts, but he doesn't want to risk a lecture from his Dad. So he huffs and just keeps sweeping.

“Bro, have you and your girlfriend done it yet?” asks one of the obnoxious teenagers to his friend.

Tweek just keeps sweeping.

“Hmm?” the teenage mumbles as he drinks his overly sweetened coffee.

“You know? Haven't you two-”

The teenager stops talking and looks at Tweek. Tweek just looks back at him confused, but then he gets back to his chores.

“Shared a bed yet?”

“Shared a bed? What are you? My grandma?” the teenager laughs.

The other teenager just points at Tweek and then group understands.

“Hey Spaz,” says the third one. “How old are you?”

“Ack!” Tweek twitches audibly. “Why do you want to know?”

“Oh wait,” says the fourth teenager. “He’s that gay kid from the elementary school.”

Tweek glares at them and takes a page from Craig’s book and flips them off.

“Hey, no need to show attitude, little bro. We’re all progressive here.”

Tweek groans loudly. He hates it when people say that. It’s usually followed by an ‘unprogressive’ remark.

“We’re just sayin, because kids shouldn’t be listening in on conversations like this.”

Tweek rolls his eyes. He just wants to scream at them that he’s only doing his chores and they’re the ones being loud, but he holds his tongue.

What’s the big deal about sharing a bed anyways? He thinks to himself.

“I’m just saying man,” the teenager says, ignoring Tweek and going back to their conversation. “It’ll be fucking awesome when you do.”

The tenagers laugh annoyingly and Tweek decides to go to the back room.

_Is sharing a bed really that great?_ he wonders.

\---

“That’s what they said?” Craig asks, just as confused.

They’re having a sleepover at Craig’s house and Tweek is just setting up his sleeping bag.

“Yeah. Teenagers are weird,” Tweek says.

“And shitty,” Craig adds.

Tweek gigles at his crudeness.

“What? They are. I’m glad you flipped them off, but they were dicks to you and they called you a spaz. If I was there, I’d pour hot coffee on them.”

“My Dad would probably kill us both,” Tweek giggles.

“Please Tweek. Your parents love me, even if I don’t like them.”

Tweek chuckles as he tries to get comfortable in his sleeping bag.

“Hey Honey?” Craig says.

“Yeah?” he responds.

Craig’s quiet for a few seconds until he finally speaks up,

“Do you want to share a bed?”

Tweek turns pink and begins to mumble incoherently.

“I mean, those dicks said it would be awesome to do it with a girlfriend. So… why not do it with a boyfriend?” Craig says, turning pink as well.

They both stay silent, blushing in embarrassment.

“You know what? Forget it,” Craig says quickly. “Maybe we're not ready for that yet. We don’t have to-”

“Okay.”

Craig freezes at Tweek’s response and stares at him in disbelief.

“I don’t mind,” Tweek says as he fiddles with his pajama top.

Craig nods, still pink in the face, and lifts the covers. Tweek quickly goes to turn off the lights before he walks back to the bed. Trembling, he climbs into Craig’s bed as his boyfriend covers them both. The moon light shines through the window and Craig’s glow-in-the-dark stars shine from the ceiling. They stare at each other for a bit before Tweek holds Craig’s hand. Soon, they’re both giggling like the children they are as they hold hands.

“This is actually nice,” Tweek says, smiling.

“Not too sure about fucking awesome, but yeah. It’s really nice,” Craig responds with his own smile.

They both giggle as their toes touch each other and they continue to hold hands. Craig yawns, infecting Tweek with them as well.

“Good night Tweek,” Craig says as he closes his eyes.

“Good night Craig,” Tweek responds, still happy over their sleeping arrangements.

_Sharing a bed isn’t half bad. I could get used to this,_ Tweek thinks before dozing off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two are so innocent! (*≧艸≦) 
> 
> It'll be a few years before they realize what those guys were really talking about (*≧▽≦)ﾉｼ))
> 
> Please comment and share if you can ✿*∗˵╰༼✪ᗜ✪༽╯˵∗*✿


	4. Day 4: Mythology/Religion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: Mythology/Religion
> 
> Tweek's village is suffering from a drought. What can he offer to the Rain god?
> 
> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own South Park

It hasn’t rained in over a month. The villagers are becoming concerned over it as their crops are dying, cattle are starving, and the grass was burning. The villagers tried to provide offerings to the rain god, but it hasn’t been working. They tried offerings of flowers, but that soon failed when they all shriveled up and died without water. 

Others burned incense, but there was no response either. Some of the rain god’s worshipers would pray intensely and fast, but once some of them began to faint from exhaustion after a few days, they stopped. No one had an answer as to why the rain god has been unresponsive. Is it punishment? Did the villagers anger him in some way? The elders, priests, and priestesses, are at a loss as well. If rain doesn't fall soon, things would only get worse.

Tweek, is very concerned as well. His parents own coffee trees and they have been providing the fruits for the priests and priestesses to read fortunes. If rain doesn't fall soon, the trees will shrivel up and die. Now, after the sixth week of no rainfall, the priests and priestesses have called for a mass offering; everyone in the village is to give something in appeasement. The villagers surround the shrine in the temple of the rain god with their gifts. 

Some brought flowers that hadn’t died yet, others offer grains, and some even went so far as to sacrifice animals. They believed that there may be a possibility of blood thirst in the rain god and that is what he desires. Tweek twitches at the sound of slaughter, but sighs in frustration when nothing happens after blood is spilt. As the line keeps moving and the shrine is filled with more offerings, Tweek becomes worried. His parents are once again providing fruits from their coffee trees and gave him some to offer as well. However, Tweek wants to give something different.

_People have already left so many offerings. What could I possibly bring that hasn’t already been given,_ he thinks, panicking as him and his parents turn is coming up. _Maybe I should just listen to my parents and offer coffee to the rain god. After all, it would be better than nothing._

He hears some giggling behind him, but he ignores it as it’s only a few village girls.

“You’re really going to offer yourself?” one of them whispers.

Tweek’s ears suddenly perk up in disbelief.

“We’ll see,” whispers another. “Maybe the rain god is searching for a bride. I can offer my body to him.”

Tweek resists the urge to snort at the absurdity of it all. Would the rain god even be interested in finding a spouse? And the way she says _her body_ sounds so salacious. In these desperate times, anyone will truly offer anything, even one’s body. In that moment, and idea strikes him like lightning; he knows what he will offer. 

Tweek quickly hands his coffee fruits back to his parents, who don’t have time to question it because they are next. His parents place their coffee fruits down with the other offerings as the high priests and priestess nods in approval. Tweek stays behind as his parents walk away and the officials give them a confused look.

“I wish to offer something different to the rain god,” he says calmly, trying not to show his anxiety.

“And what will you offer in these times of need?” asks a priestess.

“I wish to dance for the rain god,” Tweek responds.

He hears some chuckling from the villagers, but they are silenced by a high priest’s glare. In times of desperation, anything is accepted.

“Very well,” the holy group says in unison.

People move back in order to give Tweek space. He hates the idea of dozens of eyes on him, but he breathes and centers himself. This dance is not for the onlookers. It is for the rain god. So he dances. He dances in frustration at the dying earth, his hope for the village to be saved, and his happiness for everything the rain has to offer. He glides, jumps, and stomps; he just dances. And then they hear it. 

A loud clap of thunder. The people’s eyes widen as they run to look outside. Tweek momentarily stops in shock, but he then shakes himself out of it and continues to dance. More thunder resounds through the village, the sky darkens, and finally the first raindrop lands on the head of a high priestess. Rain begins to pour down like a waterfall as the earth greedily sucks it all up. People begin to run towards their homes in order to get their vases and jugs, while others cry in joy as rain splashes on them.

Tweek doesn’t stop dancing. He dances out of the temple and onto the muddy earth. The wet sensation is something he hasn’t felt in a while. The rain hits his face and his body as if it is encouraging him to keep dancing. So he does. He dances until he can no longer dance. Until he is out of stamina. Until his last dance ends with him lying on the mud and reaching his hands towards the sky. The rain continued to fall well into the night.

\----

The high priests, priestesses, and elders soon beg Tweek to become a sacred dancer for the rain god’s temple. After the miracle, it became clear that the rain god had wholeheartedly accepted Tweek’s dance. Tweek is a little hesitant at first, but his parents encourage him for the sake of the village. Tweek accepts and becomes fully immersed into his status. He is dressed in blue garments (the rain god’s color), given meals, and a place to stay in the temple. 

There were still some skeptics who could not believe that a twitchy young man of simple coffee planters had the rain god’s blessing. However, they are quickly hushed because every time Tweek dances in the temple, the rain would fall. The village thrived exponentially. 

Their crops became healthier than ever before, the livestock gained weight, and there is barely any fear of fire. Tweek soon begins to attract crowds of worshipers from other villages as well. A mortal, clearly blessed by the rain god is someone they all wanted to catch a glimpse of. Tweek would often dance the same dance from that day, but he would also mix it up and perform different dances. 

The priests and priestesses were hesitant at first, but it soon became clear that whatever he danced always brought forth the rain. So their worries quickly vanished. Tweek never grew bored of dancing. He loved it and his new luxurious life. No longer would he have to wake up early to attend to the coffee trees nor worry about a drought. His dancing brought forth joy and prosperity.

One night, while roaming the temple, he catches a glimpse of the shrine. It is decorated with many offerings and shines beautifully as always. However, he sees someone standing in front of it. Probably a late night worshipper, so Tweek decides to greet him.

“Hello,” Tweek says as he walks up to the man. “Late night prayer?”

The man turns to face him and Tweek freezes. He has short hair as dark as the night sky. His eyes shine like the galaxies. His skin is free of any blemishes and he wears robes in shades of blue that he didn’t even know existed.

“Hello Tweek,” says the man with a nasally voice.

Tweek squeaks and blushes at the greeting. He can barely speak without getting nervous in front of this stranger, so he just waves. Who was he? The man gives him a small chuckle that makes Tweek’s blush spread across his fair skin.

“A-Are you here for offerings?” Tweek stutters.

“You could say that,” the man says as he smiles at Tweek.

His mere presence is making the dancer nervous.

“You dance so beautifully,” he says to Tweek.

“O-Oh. Thank you,” Tweek says with a small smile.

“Truly, I feel as if you are the only worshiper that shows such dedication and passion,” the stranger says genuinely.

“Well, I’m sure others provide such things in their worship as well,” Tweek responds. “They just show it differently.”

“Be that as it may,” the man continues. “You however, truly convey your emotions in your dance. It’s hard to say the last time I saw such passion… and love.”

Tweek blushes.

“Tell me, what drives you to dance for the rain god, besides a bountiful harvest?”

Tweek smiles.

“I guess, I just wanted to be honest. I wanted to communicate, and I still want to, everything I feel; beyond words that is. Dance lets me show my anger, sadness, and love. The rain god is a god that we don’t give much attention to compared to the goddesses and gods of wealth, love, victory, and such. But we need his blessings and I wanted to convey how I loved the rain and how happy I am that the rain god can provide for us.”

The man walks closer to Tweek and cups his cheeks. Tweek feels them warm up, but he doesn't pull away.

“I see your love in your dance. And I see it now when you speak of him.”

Tweek gives a small smile. He feels as if he could trust this stranger, something he would have never even think of. The man’s face is getting closer and although Tweek face warms up, he doesn’t want to pull away.

“Such love you have, Tweek,” he whispers as his lips almost brush against his. “Such love I have for you.”

Suddenly, Tweek hears a crash echo in the temple. He turns around quickly, away from the handsome stranger and to the source. One of the high priestesses, known as Wendy, is staring at him in shock.

“H-H-High Priestess Wendy, good evening,” Tweek stutters in embarrassment.

She continues to stare at him in shock.

“Oh, I was just t-t-talking with this person. Wait, I’m sorry. I didn’t ask for your name-”

Tweek turns around, but he is only greeted by the shrine, devoid of any presence, save for the dancer and high priestess.

“Where did he go?” Tweek asks in confusion.

“My gods, Tweek! Do you realize who that was?!”

Tweek jumps at her outbursts, but shakes his head.

“The statues do no justice for him! Look at the shrine!”

Tweek turns towards the shrine to look at the small statue of the rain god. He has short hair, long robes, and a stoic face, similar to-

Tweek stops thinking and freezes. Wendy grabs his hand and she pushes them both to ground to bow. They do so as they tremble before the shrine. For the rain god had just appeared and expressed his love for Tweek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tweek is talented in so many things. I have yet to see him dance, but I thought it would be cute to write about him dancing,
> 
> The stoic rain god fell for a cute mortal dancer XD
> 
> Any time Tweek dances, Craig makes it rain to encourage him to keep going.
> 
> Please comment and share if you can!


	5. Day 5: Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: Flowers
> 
> Craig is late on a assignment for his photography class. So he asks his YouTuber boyfriend for some help.
> 
> Background: For those of you who read my Day 5 prompt in my Creek Week 2018 on 'Hands,' this is a small continuation of YouTuber Tweek!
> 
> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own South Park

“Craig are you sure?” Tweek says hesitantly.

“Positive babe,” Craig says as he kisses his boyfriend’s blonde hair.

Tweek shrugs, but then smiles. He honestly couldn’t believe that they were dating now. It seemed like only yesterday that Craig revealed he religiously watched and commented on Tweek’s YouTube channel: Baking_with_Sunshine.

A few months of getting to know each other after that day passed and they would hang out frequently, Craig would invite him over to sit with him and his friends at lunch and Tweek would invite him over to his place when he baked.

Soon, he developed a crush on Craig, but at the time, he thought Craig didn’t feel the same way. In hindsight, Tweek should have seen the signs and how stupid it was to think otherwise. For starters, Craig had always blushed around Tweek, his friends constantly teased Craig and made inside jokes about the guy’s obvious crush on the blonde, and he was always so ecstatic to go to Tweek’s house just to watch him bake.

Eventually, Tweek risked it all and made a galaxy cupcake with a note that said, ‘Will you go out with me?’ Craig, of course, said yes and they shared the cupcake.

“But seriously, your photography teacher said to take pictures of flowers. I don’t think buttercream flowers count,” Tweek says, rolling his eyes.

“Meh. Tomato-tomato. Same thing,” Craig smirks.

Tweek blows him a raspberry at his cheekiness, which only makes Craig kiss him more. Tweek giggles, but stops his boyfriend.

“C’mon Craig. You got an assignment to turn in and I’ve got a video to upload. We can make out later.”

Craig boos him, but quickly gets out of the way of the recorder before it starts.

“Hi grandma, it’s sunshine. And this is Baking with Sunshine everyone,” Tweek announces the way he usually starts his videos. “Today, I’m going to show you how to make buttercream frosting flowers. Plus, if you happen to see a tall, tan, and handsome guy taking pictures, that’s just my boyfriend; doing his photography assignment last minute.”

Craig places his face in front of the video camera before saying, “Hey.”

Tweek giggles as he gets to work on the tutorial. As he works on the buttercream flowers, Craig takes pictures. Craig still loves and admires Tweek’s hands; they work magic every time he’s in the kitchen. He wants to share that beauty in his photography with everyone. So he takes shot after shot of his boyfriend’s hands working intimately on the flowers. 

The way he pinches the flower nail as he spins it around to spread the frosting, the way Tweek pays close attention to the smallest details, and how he just transforms the frosting into a delicate, almost life like rose. He loves Tweek’s hands and he loves Tweek.

Tweek is now on the fifth flower when Craig decides to be a jerk by smearing some leftover frosting on Tweek’s cheek.

“Craig!” he shouts, laughing.

_The perfect shot,_ Craig thinks as he snaps a photo.

“You jerk,” Tweek chuckles.

Craig only smirks before he kisses the frosting off Tweek’s cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two are dorks in love Ｏ(≧▽≦)Ｏ
> 
> This was rather short, but I enjoyed bringing back YouTuber Tweek, even for a little bit. (ﾉ≧∇≦)ﾉ 
> 
> Please comment and share if you can ✿*∗˵╰༼✪ᗜ✪༽╯˵∗*✿


	6. Day 6: Texting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: Texting
> 
> Background: An AU between these two meeting in college as number neighbors
> 
> **Bold means text messages**
> 
> _ Italics means thoughts_
> 
> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own South Park

It’s completely random. Tweek is just eating lunch at his university, when all of a sudden, his phone dings. Checking it, he sees a random number has sent him a picture of a guinea pig in a party hat. He doesn’t recognize the number at all, so he hopes if he ignores it, they’ll realize they texted the wrong number. However, that doesn’t happen because soon, five more pictures of guinea pigs in different hats are sent. 

Tweek is torn. He’s freaking out because some stranger is texting him, but also the pictures are super cute. He decides to try and remain calm by texting the person that they have the wrong number. However, instead of an ok, he receives a different answer.

**Technically, it’s not a wrong number. I’m your number neighbor.**

_What the hell is a number neighbor?_ he thinks, panicking.

Was it some kind of government conspiracy? The FBI?

_Oh God! What if I’m in trouble for being curious about clicking on a porn site? I swear, I only did it once and I freaked out and immediately shut it off-_

Another text pops up.

**Basically, it’s this thing where people text someone who has the same number as them. The only difference is that the last number is one above or below mine. Don’t worry. If you’re annoyed by it, I only did it because my friend wouldn’t stop whining until I tried it at least once. So I’m sorry for disturbing you.**

Tweek blinks. He vaguely remembers hearing about that from one of his classmates, but he didn’t think it would happen to him.

_I guess it’s alright. I mean, he didn’t ask for my information or demand money. Plus, he said he’ll stop. But-_

Tweek decides to text him back.

**The guinea pigs in hats are really cute.**

A few seconds later, he gets a response.

**Yeah, the one in the pirate hat is my pet, Stripe. He’s very photogenic.**

Tweek giggles and sends back a message.

**I can see him as a show stopper on America’s Next Top model.**

** Please, he’d win by a landslide and kick those basic bitches to the curb with his natural cuteness.**

Tweek can’t help but laugh out loud at the cheeky response. It earns him a few weird looks, making him blush. However, he continues to text the stranger He finds out that this guy has had four guinea pigs all named Stripe, Tweek tells him his parents own a coffee shop, and the stranger tells him that he’s attending a university in Colorado. Tweek blinks at the coincidence and he tells him the same thing. Soon, they discover that they both go to the University of Colorado Boulder.

**Wait, so you go there too? What’s your major?**

Tweek texts that he’s in the business program and the stranger says he’s in the physics program.

**I’m eating lunch near the library before I work on an assignment.**

Tweek twitches at that response because he’s eating lunch near the library as well.

_Okay, this is way too freaky, but… a good kind of freaky?_

Another text pops up and it’s a picture. A guy that looks his age, is wearing a blue chullo and a shirt that says ‘Gaylien.’ It looks like he’s sitting near the library sign.

_Shit, he’s cute,_ Tweek thinks blushing.

He wants to meet him, but what if the guy sees him and thinks he’s a weird spaz? Texting on the phone is easy, but talking is harder.

_Maybe I should send a picture too? If he thinks I look like a spaz, he can just stop texting me and avoid me._

Tweek sends a slightly shaky selfie and receives no response.

_I guess he did think I look weird,_ he sighs as he collects his things. _It’s fine. That’s how most people react-_

“Hey!”

Tweek jumps as he screeches. Turning round and ready to defend himself, he looks for the source; it’s the stranger with the blue chullo. He’s panting as if he just ran a marathon and is looking at him with wide eyes. Tweek stares at him as well and says nothing out of anxiousness.

_Crap, why is he even cuter in person?_

The stranger slowly walks over to Tweek and extends his hand out.

“I’m Craig Tucker. I’m a physics major, I like guinea pigs, and I’d like to get to know you more,” he says all at once as he blushes.

Tweek blushes as well and slowly takes his hand.

“I’m Tweek Tweak. I’m a business major, I love baking, and I… want to get to know you too.”

Craig gives him a smile that brightens up his entire face. Tweek returns it with his own.

“Nice to meet you, Tweek.”

“Nice to meet you, Craig.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I have never received a text from a number neighbor, but my brother has and he's the one who told me about that trend.
> 
> So this idea was born! ヽ(*≧ω≦)ﾉ
> 
> Please comment and share if you can ✿*∗˵╰༼✪ᗜ✪༽╯˵∗*✿


	7. Day 7: Long Distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: Long Distance
> 
> Different universities meant being apart from each other for months.
> 
> Enjoy the angst and fluff!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own South Park

They both wanted to study in different fields, so they knew that it would mean different universities. Once school came around, that meant no more being glued to the hip, no more spending the night at each other's houses, and so many other things that they loved doing together. Before leaving, they promise to FaceTime, text, and call each other and sometimes that made things easier.

Tweek once received a picture from Craig. It was Stripe with a sunflower and the caption: My two loves are Stripe and my Sunflower. That made Tweek smile and feel warm inside.

Another time, Craig called him crying about how much he missed him. About a week later, Tweek sent him a package with one of his sweaters and a note saying,

“Whenever you feel lonely, you can wear it.”

There was one day where Tweek realized it had been months since they cuddled.

“Put me on speaker and hug your pillow,” Craig said that night. “I know it’s a poor substitute, but cuddle with it and tell me how your day was.”

One day, Craig was able to send him a picture of himself stargazing. The text message read, 

“We’re almost like the stars. We’re so close and yet so far under this infinite sky. But I always know you’re there; looking at the same sky.”

On Craig’s birthday, Tweek used express shipping to send him a package of his favorite, home baked cookies.

“I can’t be there on your birthday and kiss you, but I hope you enjoy these cookies I made with extra love.”

Some days, they FaceTimed before going to bed, just watching each other in their sleepwear and bedheads. Sometimes, Stripe joined the call and he would sniff or squeak at the camera, making them both laugh. There were times, after a long day, where Craig would showcase a fashion show, featuring the fabulously cute model, Stripe. This always cheered them both up. 

Finally, Christmas came around and they couldn’t wait to see each other. They couldn’t afford to go home for Thanksgiving, so they waited in anticipation for December. Which is why now, Tweek is waiting at his front porch as his legs bounce up and down. 

Craig said that the moment he got home, he’d meet him there. Yet, Tweek couldn’t help but worry. Months of not seeing one another in person, gave him anxiety. Sure, they texted, called, and FaceTimed, but what if they suddenly became awkward around each other? What if the distance really was too much? What if-

“Tweek.”

That voice that he knew too well, broke him from his worried thoughts. Craig stood there at the steps, looking out of breath as if he ran a marathon. He looked taller or maybe it was just that they hadn’t seen each other in so long. His hair is a little longer too and his cheeks are red, maybe from the cold air. 

They only stood there for a few seconds before Tweek tackles him into a hug. Craig hugs him back like he’s never going to let him go.

“I missed you,” Tweek says, burying his face into his boyfriend's jacket.

“I missed you too,” Craig responds, kissing the top of his head.

Nothing more needed to be said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a little short this time. 
> 
> To be honest, the only long distance relationship I've ever been in (and still am in) is being states away for school from my friends and family. I miss them a lot and I hate missing birthdays, parties, and just being together with my loved ones. Sure we have technology, but some days it just gets really hard.
> 
> Please comment and share if you can ✿*∗˵╰༼✪ᗜ✪༽╯˵∗*✿


	8. Bonus Day: Shounen/Shoujo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus Day: Shounen/Shoujo
> 
> The Freedom Pals are having trouble catching a villain. They may need to call for the help of a vigilante elementalist 
> 
> I tried to make this shounen, with a little shoujo as well. ∕∕∕ ∕ ∕∕˛₍˴◅ˋ)੭✧∕∕∕ ∕∕
> 
> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own South Park

_Ladies and gentlemen, I have some news._

The Freedom Pals look at Dr. Timothy in anticipation. Lately, they had been on a tough case that had them biting their nails in stress. Someone has been lurking around South Park. Someone with a lot of money and power that their dangerous influence was soon going to spread to other towns if they weren’t stopped soon.

_As you know, we have been coming up short on leads,_ Dr. Timothy states with a sigh.

“Whoever this sleazebag is, we’re not getting anywhere near him,” Toolshed says in irritation. “He’s covering up his tracks too well.

“Not even the skies can catch sight of him,” responds Human Kite. “And I’ve been patrolling for weeks.”

“My contacts have brought nothing new either,” Tupperware sighs.

Super Craig sighs as well. He, Mosquito, and Fastpass have had no leads either. Mysterion only glares at the table, frustrated at the lack of results.

_I understand the frustration this villain is bringing forth. However, given the circumstances, we may have to dip our toes in something I know many of you will have reservations about._

This grabs everyone’s attention as they look intently at Dr. Timothy.

_Call Girl, the floor is yours._

Call Girl has been an independant hero that brings forth her own results. Occasionally, she provides help to the Freedom Pals when asked.

“Thank you Dr. Timothy. I’ve been keeping an eye out for this elusive villain as well. While difficult, I was able to get in contact with someone who will be of great help. After much convincing, he’s agreed to help the Freedom Pals as well.”

Super Craig’s heart stops the moment a young man walks over to the table. He has wild, blonde hair like the sun, eyes that shone like the galaxies, and a face so soft and gentle, yet also determined.

“I’d like to introduce my good friend, Wonder Tweek.”

Immediately, Human Kite stands up.

“What’s a vigilante like him doing here?” he exclaims.

Super Craig’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. He’s a vigilante?!

_I understand you may have some reservations about this-_ Dr Timothy starts.

“Reservations?! This guy nearly shot me out of the sky with lightning! The sky is my domain and-”

“Last time I checked, the sky belongs to no one,” the vigilante bites back.

As he retorts, one hand begins to spark while his other freezes his gloved finger tips. This surprises Super Craig, for clearly Wonder Tweek was not someone you wanted to mess with.

“And last time I checked, I don’t work with vigilantes!” shouts Human Kite.

_Human Kite! Please sit down and compose yourself,_ Dr. Timothy mentally berates.

Super Craig tunes out the fighting, but his eyes don’t leave Wonder Tweek. Clearly, he’s an elementalist, but Craig’s never heard any rumors of an elementalist vigilante running around South Park.

_That’s enough,_ Dr. Timoty shouts mentally. 

His exasperation makes the room to tremble, causing everyone to shut up and immediately sits down. 

_Now, I understand there will be conflict on this matter. However, Call Girl has made an excellent case for Wonder Tweek and he has shown results. Mysterion has also vouched for him._

“What?! Ke- Mysterion!” says Human Kite, betrayed.

_You can discuss this later. Back to the topic at hand. Wonder Tweek is a powerful elementalist. At the tip of his fingers, he can control almost any element. Also, so little is known about him in both the public and private spheres. Essentially, he’s a ghost. This is perfect as he has gathered some evidence of where our pest may be hiding. As of now, he will be temporarily joining Freedom Pals._

Some of the members look like they want to complain, but one look from Dr. Timothy shuts them up immediately.

_Wonder Tweek will be going to a suspected area to possibly get any clues that we will need to discover more about this elusive snake. Someone will go with him and to avoid conflict, I want Super Craig as his partner._

Super Craig turns pink as he looks at the vigilante, who stares back at him with intensity.

_Please get along you two. You both will be debriefed shortly and I want answers by tomorrow. Dismissed._

Super Craig gets up as do the other heroes. Some grumble amongst themselves, while Call Girl and Mysterion pat Wonder Tweek on the back before heading off. Super Craig approaches him and the vigilante smiles at him.

“Well Super Craig,” Tweek enunciates. “Ready to kick some ass?”

Super Craig smiles at his determination and cheekiness.

“As I’ll ever be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the last day! ✿*∗˵╰༼✪ᗜ✪༽╯˵∗*✿
> 
> I'm so glad I was able to participate in Creek Week again! I had fun with these prompts and I look forward to the next event! ヽ(*≧ω≦)ﾉ
> 
> Thank you guys and I hope ya'll enjoyed Creek Week too ^3^
> 
> See you next time! ヽ(•̀ω•́ )ゝ✧

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own South Park


End file.
